Mama
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Ella, una demonio con nada de sentido maternal, y él, un niño frió y antipático, no tenían mucho en común y su presencia junto al otro era molesta, pero igualmente necesaria.


Este fic es mi respuesta al reto propuesto por **Agatha Romaniev **en el foro **¡Siéntate! **de qui de FF. net.

* * *

_InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

**_Mama_**

Naraku oyó el primer golpe, pero lo ignoró, no tenía tiempo para discutir con las dos personas que de peor humor lo ponían: Kagura y Hakudōshi. Llevaba horas tratando de encontrar una manera sencilla de hacerse con los fragmentos de la joya que InuYasha y su grupo aun llevaban, era una tarea absurda si tenía a ese par agarrados como dos malditos adolescentes.

—Ya me tienes harta, pedazo de escoria —riñó Kagura, pateando uno de los cráneos del piso en dirección a su hermano—. Sino fuera porque Naraku te necesita, daría una mano porque volvieras a ser un retorcido pedazo de carne.

El niño miró hacia los lados, intentando buscar una escapatoria, su boca sabía meterlo en los más serios problemas. Kagura no era precisamente la mujer más perfecta del mundo, sobre todo no era paciente ni consiente, por lo que la más mínima mención de sus defectos acarreaba problemas. Lo malo, si es que podía estar peor, era que el defecto de su hermana no era precisamente aquello, sino una innata carencia de habilidades que él había notado.

—Ahora tú también me vas a venir a decir que hacer —se mofó—, como si no me bastará con el engendro de Naraku. Tú estas aquí para obedecerlo, para estar por ahí e irte con Kanna si lo necesita, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema.

—Kagura, solo se me ocurrió que tratar a Akago con más…

Hakudōshi debió interrumpirse para que una de las cuchillas de Kagura no le diera en la cara, en un movimiento impreciso logró agacharse y esquivarla, para luego arrastrarse por el corredor y salir de su rango de ataque.

La teynnō observó al pequeño escurrirse fuera de su alcance, sintió deseos de perseguirlo y acabar con su pequeña y retorcida vida. Era un plan de lo más interesante, pero Akago, con su voz de ultratumba y el tono de mando se lo impidió:

—Kagura —llamó el bebé—, estabas aquí conmigo.

Para la demonio de los vientos fue la gota que rebasó la copa, no le estaba gustando para nada ese tonto arquetipo de mamá que le estaban dando todos. Era consciente de que por obvias razones le tocaba el papel, era la única mujer adulta y el único adulto con "tiempo", porque no era que le sobrara mucho, pero debido a su condición debía ajustarse el tiempo y tener tiempo para todo, porque Naraku no quería tener nada que ver en el asunto de Akago. ¿De dónde diablos se le ocurrían esas ideas a Naraku? ¿Encerrar a un espíritu en el cuerpo de un bebé? Parecía que estaba planeado para mantenerla atada al castillo y que no intentará una nueva forma de traición.

«Maldito. Y ese condenado chamaco que habla cuando le da la perra gana, pero cuando no berrea como vaca» Y más encima con el asunto de las comidas, porque si no era ella quien se las daba, se ponía de rebelde.

— ¿Y tú que quieres? —su voz era tan agria que seguramente cortó la leche que tenía para darle—. Se te hace muy gracioso joderme la vida.

Los ojos fríos de Akago ni se molestaron en mirarla, estaban fijos en la ventana, simulando que nada más existía en el mundo.

—Llévame a fuera para comer —ordenó el albino—. Hace días que no veo el sol, me estoy aburriendo.

Los ojos de Kagura rodaron con disgusto. En los últimos días no paraba de hacerle caso al mocosito, todo lo que él dijera era como si un dios hubiese bajado a la tierra y ordenara de aquí para allá. Al principio no le molestaba —Kanna hacía todo el trabajo, y como no se quejaba valía huevo—, pero con la divina intervención de Naraku y sus deschavetadas ordenes, a su hermana le tocaban ahora las misiones importantes mientras ella le hacía de mamá. El cambio había sido abrupto, estaba bien que Naraku no confiará en ella, pero que la amarrará a la sanguijuela parlante era mucho más que una pesadilla.

En sus días como _madre_, ya había probado todas las posibles catástrofes que ese estado podía provocar, iniciando con tener que levantarse a media noche para preparar comida y terminando con la temida "enfermedad" de la que muy repentinamente había sufrido Akago. Se podía decir que solo con ver al pequeño ya tenía para sentir pena por sí misma, eso sin agregar a Hakudōshi que rondaba por ahí provocándola.

—No te llevaré a ningún lado, me la sudas con esas estupideces en que te trepas —sí, sus días de buena chica se le agotaban, Naraku podía amenazarla cuanto quisiera—. Ya ni te digo que la próxima vez que te suba a mi pluma te dejo caer, la vida era sencilla cuando solo estaba Kanna, aunque no hablará.

—Le caías gorda, nada más hay que ver que ha Hakudōshi si le habla —era irritante, ese pequeño demonio era irritante hasta el hartazgo, por mucha razón que tuviera.

Kagura trató de tomar aire y calmarse. Se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que suponía.

— ¿Y tú como quien te crees? —Preguntó ella, a la defensiva—. Estas aquí nada más de pasada, jodiéndome la vida, eso sí.

— Yo, yo solo leo corazones, y el tuyo querida es como un libro abierto, aunque nunca lo lleves contigo.

Kagura dejo de intentar calmarse, las palabras del niño la habían helado, era como escuchar a Naraku hablarle.

—Más intolerable no te podía poner ¿Quieres ahora darme clases sobre sentimientos? Ya vi lo que le hacías a Kagome, no creas que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo y contrariarme de esa forma. Además, como tú dices, no llevo un corazón conmigo, así que no tienes nada que leer.

Los ojos de Akago sonrieron, aunque su carita blanca y aniñada siguiera tan pétrea como de costumbre.

—Llévame afuera, te digo —exigió de nuevo—. Este lugar me aburre y no tengo nada interesante que leer.

—A la mierda, yo solo vengo a cambiarte de ropa, hueles a rayos.

Y eso hizo Kagura, le cambió la ropa, que en lugar de oler a "rayos", olía a sangre seca, venenos y otras cochinadas del campo de batalla. Lo hizo todo a la ligera, sin miramientos ni dulzura, todo hecho automáticamente, por fuerza de la costumbre. Akago era el "hijo" de Naraku, si él quería apapachos que se los diera su amo. A Kagura que ni le hablaran de eso, los niños eran unos seres irreales para ella, nunca había sido uno por lo que era totalmente desconocido para ella este estado de "inocencia" e ineptitud.

—Ya, deja de tirarme de aquí para allí como si fuera un muñeco —se quejó Akago, al sentir como Kagura manipulaba su kimono sin importarle cuanto debiera moverlo—. Me lastimas, tonta.

—A ver si el dices eso a Naraku y me quitan este problema de encima —respondió—, el solo hecho de tener que estar detrás de ti todo el día me enferma. Se supone que estoy aquí para pelear y recuperar fragmentos, no tengo paciencia para cuidar a un niñito.

—En ese caso, no entiendo para que las tetas y la cara bonita ¿Acaso Naraku no te tiene para que lo satisfagas?

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? No tengo tiempo para que andes pensando estupideces.

—Hablo de que… ¿No tienes sexo con Naraku?

Kagura se quedó paralizada dos segundos ¿Estaba hablando el engendro sobre lo que ella creía que hablaba? Pero si era repugnante. Los humanos lo hacía para procrear y llenar el mundo de más alimañas, el solo imaginar a Naraku con ella haciéndolo le provoco arcadas terribles. Nunca había pensado en su amo de esa manera, y solo para empezar debía ponerse en la situación de que él le gustará, aunque fuese mínimamente, y la verdad lo único que lograba provocarle Naraku era rabia, y miedo, aunque jamás lo admitiese.

—Estás loco, no soy tan asquerosa.

—Vez, entonces si estás aquí de madre. Sino para que querría Naraku que tuviese tetas.

Eso le hizo recordar la charla de unos días atrás por quien debía cuidar a Akago y darle sus comidas.

—Claro, ¿acaso se le puede dar algo más a ese mocoso? Aquí no hay nada —había dicho ella.

—Bueno, creí que para eso te había puesto tetas —contestó Naraku, ofreciéndole una se sus sonrisas fáciles y de suficiencia. [1]

La charla no era una de las peores que habían tenido, pero en ese momento daba a entender mucho más de lo que Kagura en primer grado había tenido en cuenta. Difícilmente Naraku la podía ver de la forma en que Akago decía, pero era una posibilidad, aunque aterradora, totalmente probable.

—Entonces ¿Me llevas al patio? —preguntó Akago.

— ¡Qué no! Te quedarás aquí y comerás papilla hasta que revientes, luego cerraras la boca y no pedirás nada más en todo el día.

—Kagura, eres una pésima madre.

La declaración, hecha de esa forma tan directa, tenía algo que molestaba a Kagura,

—Pues, tú no eres lo que llamamos el hijo perfecto —contestó irónicamente.

Y con eso terminó de vestirlo.

—Ahora voy a ir por la papilla. Si vuelvo y sigues con tus tonterías, te enviaré al patio volando por la ventana.

* * *

**Mama: **madre en italiano (Para que no me digan que le falto acento)

[1] Esta conversación hace parte de mi otro fic: Paternales discusiones.

Espero que a mi querida Agatha le haya gustado, las ideas se me fritaron en la cabeza, así que me esforcé en que a pesar de lo corto logrará lo que ella quería (Si quieres que le cambie algo o así, dime).

Como siempre, saben que amo a Naraku y su prole. Culpen a Agatha, ella terminó e llevarme al lado oscuro.

¿Tomatazos? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Quejas? Déjenlas en los reviews.


End file.
